ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man vs Cyborg
Two hyper-advanced geniuses! Marvel vs DC! Which technological powerhouse will win? Tony Stark or Victor Stone? Pre-Fight Cyborg is shown walking to Ulysses Klaue's ship. When he gets inside, two thugs aim at him. "Stop right there!" One of the thugs says. "You'll need to pay to come in." "Sorry, but no." Cyborg replies. "I'm here to shut down your criminal organization and liberate Wakanda's virbanium." Cyborg blasts the guns out of the thugs' hands and they run away to alert Klaue. Tony is building a new suit, humming to his Armored Adventures song. It seems to be the Endo-Sym Armor. Suddenly, F.R.I.D.A.Y. calls in. "Boss, Ulysses Klaue is under attack. He may require your assistance." "Probably the cops." Tony replies. "I mean, he's a multinational crime lord. Who else could it be?" "A man who seems to made of cybernetic material with red eyes." Tony has just finished the suit when he hears this. "Ultron?! He's back?!" Tony shouts before putting on the Endo-Sym. "Good thing I made this. We'll have one Hell of a story to tell the Avengers when we get back." Tony flies out of the Avengers' Tower and to Ulysses Klaue's ship. He then sees a fire and flies in, seeing Cyborg holding a bag containing all of Ulysses' vibranium. "Drop it, Ultron!" Tony shouts as he aims at Cyborg. "Who?" Cyborg asks. "I'm bringing this to Wakanda." "Nice try, but I know it's you. After all, who else has a cybernetic body with red lights?" "Boss--" "Not now, F.R.I.D.A.Y." Tony interrupts. "I've got a robot to beat." COMMENCE THE FIGHT!! Fight Tony fires at Victor, who dodges before setting down the vibranium and firing back. Victor tries to hack Tony, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. cuts him off. "Please surrender before--" "Quiet!" Tony says as he sends a missile at Cyborg, who blasts it away. Cyborg then turns his arm into a White Noise cannon and fires, blasting Tony back. "How did he do that?!" Tony demands. "Oh well, guess I'll have to keep that attack in mind." Tony dodges another White Noise blast and kicks Cyborg into a wall before beating down on him. Cyborg then grabs Tony and tries to hack him again, but the energy just gets absorbed into the suit. "Fine." Cyborg groans before punching Tony away with a rocket fist. "Wow! You've gotten way stronger!" Tony shouts. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you find any weak points?" "Boss, that's not--" F.R.I.D.A.Y. is cut off as Tony dodges another blast from Cyborg. Tony then uses Unibeam to blast Cyborg, who blocks with a shield, which is badly damaged by the time the Unibeam stops. Cyborg then turns both his arms into cannons and sprouts two more on his back and another on his chest before firing. Tony is hit with it but absorbs the energy again, only he starts to overheat. "Stand down. My name is Victor Stone." Cyborg says. "I'm here to help--" Tony grabs his face. "Don't wanna hear it, pal." Tony interrupts before blasting Cyborg in the face with a heat beam. Cyborg feels his circuitry melting into a fused mess before he loses consciousness. Tony lets go and Cyborg falls backward, nearly dead. "Boss, that's a member of the Justice League." F.R.I.D.A.Y. says. "Oh, (Bleep)." Tony replies before taking the vibranium to Wakanda himself. K.O.! Aftermath 'Cyborg is seen resting in the Justice League HQ as Batman looks up on Ultron. "Hmm, interesting." Batman says.' And the winner of this Ultimate Z Fight is... Iron Man! Polls Do you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Don't Know How would you rate this fight? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 What should be my next fight? Godspeed vs Darth Nihilus Mephiles vs Slenderman Dark Gaia vs Yveltal Category:Technology Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed Battles Category:Marvel vs DC Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Completed Z Fights Category:BloodyBloodwork365